Percival C. McLeach
Percival C. McLeach is the main antagonist in the 1990 Disney film The Rescuers Down Under, the sequel to 1977's The Rescuers. He was a ruthless poacher, motivated out of sadistic pleasure, as he sought to capture a rare eagle and sell her for a fortune. Unlike the comical Madame Medusa from the first Rescuers film, McLeach was shown as a serious villain with no redeeming qualities and was so utterly psychotic that he was willing to feed Cody to a swarm of crocodiles once the boy had outlived his usefulness. Percival C. McLeach was voiced by the late actor George C. Scott. Personality McLeach is a ruthless and greedy man, a person who was so evil he would kill anyone, including children, if they got in the way of his sinister designs. Sadistic and cruel but also cunning, McLeach is a violent poacher who hunts down rare animals and then keeps them in torturous conditions only for him to kill or sell them to the highest bidder. He would do anything to achieve his goals whether it's lies, bargaining, threats or blackmail. However McLeach does have something of a comedic edge but this only highlights his cruelty and it is normally at the expense of others. Contradictory to his appearance and manner of speaking, McLeach is in no way a stupid person and is actually quite intelligent, so much that he didn't underestimate Cody even though he was a boy he could still tell the rangers on his poaching and decided to kidnap and then fake that he was eaten by the crocodiles. He also realized that Cody possessed an emotional connection between the boy and the eagle he was hunting so he pretended to free and then sadistically lied that the eagle was dead and followed him to her nest where he was able to capture her. McLeach was so utterly psychotic he was willing to eat the eagles' eggs so that it stayed rare and would have fed Cody to a swarm of crocodiles. As shown by his own twisted version of "Home on the Range" McLeach is a person who enjoys inflicting pain on animals which is also revealed by the conditions he kept the animals he poached and the way he constantly threatens and insults his pet lizard Joanna. However despite how much McLeach is irritated by Joanna he still does not kill her although he does come close in parts of the film. He is highly sarcastic, after cornering Cody he pretends to be scared that he might call the Rangers. He was also not above torturing people for information and can be arrogant at times, when he had fended off a swarm of crocodiles, McLeach proceeded to yell triumphantly and didn't realize that a waterfall was behind him and later fell to his death. Biography McLeach was first introduced to Cody when the boy fell into a pit-trap after he befriended a rare and magnificent eagle known as Marahute beforehand. The boy still had one of her feathers as a parting gift - which would prove to be a mistake as McLeach noticed the feather and decided to kidnap the boy to help him track down the eagle (though McLeach was also intending on kidnapping the boy regardless, so as not to risk being found by the authorities). Cody told him the feather was a secret and he couldn't tell McLeach who gave it to him, but McLeach insists he knows who gave him it seeing as to how has the exact same feather of Marahute's mate whom he killed. McLeach proceeds to toss Cody's backpack to crocodiles to trick the rangers into believing that the boy had been eaten by the animals and thus covering his tracks - meanwhile Cody is driven to McLeach's lair where he is soon put in a cage alongside a collection of rare and protected Australian wildlife, many of which are living in terrible conditions. However, Cody is in luck as two mice from the Rescue Aid Society are soon sent to aid him, being none other than Bernard and Bianca, the heroes of the first film - upon arriving in Australia the two mice become aware of McLeach's true plan once they track him down. Knowing that Cody was emotionally attached to the eagle, McLeach cruelly lied to the boy, telling him that Marahute had been shot by another hunter and thus nobody was around to guard her eggs - however this was an act and when a worried Cody runs off to find the eggs, McLeach follows in a large truck, he also brings along his lizard sidekick Joanna so that she can eat the eggs and thus ensure McLeach gets even more wealth via making Marahute the last of her kind. McLeach proceeds to capture Cody and Marahute, taking them to a cliff where he ties Cody up and decides to feed the boy to a swarm of crocodiles since he had outlived his usefulness - but Bernard manages to stop the machine McLeach was using to lower Cody into the river. McLeach responded by getting out of the vehicle and personally started firing at the rope holding Cody with a shotgun, but once again Bernard thinks fast and tricks Joanna into chasing him - causing her to knock both McLeach and herself into the river in the process. While in the river McLeach is attacked by crocodiles, but he fends them off. After a while, the crocodiles departed and McLeach taunts them triumphantly. However, as McLeach turned around and notices Joanna waving good-bye, he realizes in horror that the crocodiles were not actually afraid of him, but were swimming away from a huge waterfall. McLeach panics and tries to escape, but is swept over the falls and plunges from the waterfall to his watery death. Quotes Trivia *When it comes to his clothes and weapons, he resembles the Sniper from Team Fortress 2. *His wanted poster resembles one of the classic posters for the criminals from the old west, in addition his clothes makes him look like one. *As far as Disney's Complete Monsters go, McLeach is one of the few to appear in a sequel, another being Lotso-Huggin' Bear. Gallery Percival C Mcleach 5.jpg|McLeach first appears McLeach.jpg|McLeach's Evil Grin 200px-Percival McLeach.jpg|McLeach plunging down the waterfall to his death. Category:Poachers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Gunmen Category:Criminals Category:Child-Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Singing Villains Category:Hunters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thugs Category:Blackmailers Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Trap Master Category:Liars Category:Sociopaths Category:Trickster Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Animal Killers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Male Villains Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Big Bads Category:Complete Monster Category:Egomaniacs Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Genius Category:Outlaws Category:Mass Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains